Alice of Human Sacrafice
by GumiGummy
Summary: "The first Alice..." Oh, you want to know how the story went? Well it goes a little like this... An Alice of Human Sacrifice FF R


**A Alice of Human Sacrifice FF finally finished, this one took me a few hours to finish up. This turned out to be good, cause it's a little bit different from the other Human Sacrifice FFs I've read (Not all of them because I didn't read all of them, just the ones I've read) I own nothing but my own opinion on how the story went. **

(Meiko's POV)

I opened the red doorway to that mystical place. The door was painted white for some reason, and it led me to a pitch black forest. There were many small creatures roaming the forest; bunnies hopping to and fro, deer leaping over bushes and birds flying overhead. It was rather beautiful and perfect. I decided that the Wonderland was perfect.

It was far better than home where I was always fighting in an army. Our homeland was always in a battle since we were smack-dab in the middle of two fighting countries. I always carried a sword with me in case of emergencies.

I roamed through the forest, passing all the little creatures. That's when I realized these creatures seemed different. Their eyes were red, all of theirs were. And they seemed to be off-key; like an evil piercing through me. It was terrifying.

A bunny hopped in front of me; it had greyish-black colored fur and evil red eyes. It just stared up at me. It was disgusting. I swung down on it with my sword, staining it crimson. I continued walking forward, slashing at all the other beings that walked in front of me.

I eventually came across a small town, a small path of blood following me. It was a peaceful little town, a similar size than my own. Well, other than the constant bloodshed and violence. A little girl ran past me, her eyes red like all the creatures from the forest. Her dress faded from white to black and her face was mocking me with a cheshire grin that was eviler than hell itself.

I swung my sword at her, slashing at every crevice, any sign of evil and nearly wiping away her face. A few men ran out from the town, attacking me with swords and other assortments of weapons. I fought back, but it failed. I was thrown in prison that night.

I also had a weird dream that night; it was a plain white door with splatters of crimson on it and a doll that resembled my red stained dress, my short brown hair and my equally stained sword trapped under a cage. A song was playing in the back of her head:

"_The first Alice was a woman from the Spade_

_Who always held a blade in between fingers_

_Slicing things from the Wonderland_

_Making a trail of blood that always followed her_

_This new Alice was soon caught_

_And was thrown in prison as a bloody sinner_

_Aside from the path that she created_

_No one knew she even came to be_

* * *

(Kaitos POV)

I saw a white door, so I opened it. Inside the door was a small town buzzing with excitement. Kids were playing in the streets with a dog. Women were shopping. Men were in taverns and bars drinking themselves to heaven. It was a beautiful sight! I walked around in the enjoyment and amusement of the townsfolk.

It was great, I chased a dog with the kids, hit on wives who in return told me to "get lost", and I joked with the men in taverns. It was perfect until I bumped into that one women. The girls salmon colored hair was swinging in the wind. She was buying a lot of tuna at the market for some strange reason as well. I was walking past her humming nonchalantly, when she suddenly turned and bumped into me. We both clattered against the asphalt.

"So sorry!" She apologized, her bright blue eyes filled with grief, "I can be such a scatterbrain!" She reached to pick up things she dropped, and being the kind gentleman I am, I helped her as well, resuming humming the song. She stared at me in disbelief, like I was mad or something.

"What, is there something on my face?" I asked, rubbing my hands across my face for the disapproving spot.

"No, the song you were just humming was so beautiful," She gushed, "Can you sing well?"

"I think I do, if I say so myself," I replied before clearing my throat. I started singing a song, which the lyrics were justing popping in my head:

"_The second Alice was a man of the diamond,_

_He sang a twisted melody to those in Wonderland_

_Of lies he made up through broken words_

_Making images of disturbing things" _

I was beginning to grab peoples attention. My eyes dilated as more and more people crawled around me, and I began to breath really hard.

"Hey! Keep singing!" A voice ordered from the crowd, who was beginning to get feisty from the silence. I obeyed, singing the lyrics that appeared in the back of my head:

"_This mans voice was beautiful like a rose_

_But a madman shot him to his death_

_A rose bloomed where no music composed_

_He gave a twisted grin as he breathed his last breath._"

I finished, looking at the blackening crowd. Their eyes were red and evillious. I ran from the crowd, away from the mocking laughter and the evil. I was scared, so scared. I tried to hide but it prevailed. The laughter chased me!

I soon found a man, who was in a uniform and carrying a gun. I nearly tackled him as I grabbed for the gun. If I can't hide from the laughter, the only way it could stop was if I wasn't there to hear it. I pulled the gun and aimed at my heart before pulling the trigger.

Things became colder and blacker. I saw an image of a white door being painted with blue music notes and roses, along with a doll with blue hair sleeping with a red rose on its chest. Then it all just faded.

* * *

(Mikus POV)

My door opened for me, and it led me to a few simple shacks people called a town. Where I was from, people lived in houses and not outhouses. My green pigtails constantly swayed when I skipped around the town, asking where I was. People said I was in a place called "Wonderland". A strange name for such a small town. Then a few ideas came to mind; What if I made this shabby town a big city? I would be the queen of course!

I spread my ideas around the town, giggling constantly to gain more love. A bunch of people thought it would be great idea, so they began to reconstruct. And that's the story on how I became a Queen.

I giggled, being the fairest maiden of them all was a great reward, because I knew people would do anything for me. Many men would line up to kiss my hand and respect my name as "Queen of Wonderland".

One day, as servants were feeding me my daily meals, I bit into an apple and a thought came to mind. People have been dying lately or going mad, then I thought that I might catch the mad or die as well. And if I go mad or die, people won't obey me anymore because I won't be completely beautiful. I became paranoid about death and aging.

I had a servant come in and sing me a song, something to keep my mind at ease. But when the servant came in, his face was warped, twisted and painted black

with red eyes. It giggle at me with its strange voice, singing the lyrics to a strange song:

"_The third Alice was a young girl of clover_

_Who was a beautiful girl in Wonderland_

_She deceived everyone with her charm_

_And created a country from a strange green_"

"Okay servant, you can leave now," I instructed, creeped out. It just stood there, humming the peculiar song loudly as if waiting for me to stay quiet so it could finish, "I said leave!" I yelled. It insisted it stayed silently, so I grumbled and laid back in my throne, waiting for the song to end.

"_Soon this Alice became the countries Queen_

_Who was paranoid of a warped dream_

_Fearing that she would soon decay_

_She remained as a mad ruler_"

The servant ran away giggling. Then all I called hear was laughter. What was so funny? I covered my ears with my hands but the laughing wouldn't cease to muffle. I stared at my fingers thinking there was something wrong with them but they were dyed a cruel black.

I cried out in fear, seeing in the back of my head the image of the door I entered in. It was covered in black, with a green crown on it. A little doll was at the foot of the door. It was an ugly black doll, with distorted clovers for eyes, and a golden crown sleeping on top of her green pigtails.

* * *

(Rins POV)

Len and I were enjoying an average day, sipping tea under a tree while read fairytales. A door seemed to appear on the tree, and so, me being curious, I opened it and dragged Len with me inside it. We seemed to have ended up in a strange green forest with a crimson red door a little ways off and a bloody red path leading somewhere. I insisted we follow it, much to Lens dismay.

We ended up in a town that was filled with rosebushes. We wandered through to a particular blue rosebush that a table was resting at. Len and I luckily found enough change in our pockets to cover tea for two. We sat and conversed for a while about this strange green place.

"Isn't it beautiful here Len!" I sang, sipping tea. Len nodded silently, clutching onto the fairytale book he was holding onto since we left home, "Why'd you take that book with you, readings no fun!" I scolded.

Len whimpered, holding the book a bit tighter, "I like reading, this place reminds me of that story we were reading at home, Through the Looking Glass?" He said, being smart-ass him.

"A little, kinda weird though, because everything here is painted green except for this rose bush and that red path in the forest. Hell, even the flowers look like they were painted green!" I laughed. People looked at us funny so I stopped laughing and turned back to Len, "Anyways Len, we should explore this place a little more. Who knows, maybe we could get a job and live here forever," I smiled dreamily.

"That's a great thought Rin! Now all we need to do is find someone to hire two homeless fourteen year old twins!" Len snorted sarcastically. A lady with dark green hair gasped, and rushed over to the duo.

"You want a job?" She asked.

"Yeah," Len and I answered at the same time. We blinked a few times at the strange woman.

"Good cause you can have mine!" The woman shoved an envelope in our faces before rushing into the strange forest. I opened the envelope excited, but Len seemed a bit more cautious than usual.

"I wonder why she'd get rid of her job so easily?" He questioned.

"Who cares Lenny-bunny! We got a job now so we can stay here forever!" I giggled, pulling out the contents of the envelope. It was a strange letter and a playing card; the Ace of Hearts. I read the letter out loud, "This is an invitation from the castle. The Queen of Clovers is requesting servants to replace those who have retired. Those who are willing may come whenever."

"Still seems weird, Rin," Len doubted, sipping the rest of his tea, "This doesn't sound like a great idea; I mean we don't know who the Queen is, and what she's like. Besides-!"

"Oh shut up already! We're going and that's final Lenny!" I scolded before dragging him towards the castles direction.

When we finally arrived at the palace, a strange young women was sitting outside the front gate as if she was awaiting our arrival. She had similar blond hair that was unkept and longer, and ferocious blue eyes that seemed to pierce my very soul with ice.

"You've finally arrived! I've been waiting for a very long time you know. Let's begin the castle tour!" She said, her voice giddy and creepy. I don't like her already. I clung to Lens arm, and pushed forward towards the castle.

The tour seemed to last for hours, and it seemed like it would never finish. Len and I were led to rooms that were made for ourselves, and we'd be starting our new job as the Queens personal servants tomorrow. We fell asleep in separate beds that night, but I ended up having a nightmare.

A little girl was playing with her dolls; one was a red women with brown hair and a sword, and she was locked in a cage, one was a blue haired man that seemed to sing every time he moved and he had a red flower glued to his chest, and the last one was a girl in a beautiful green dress that matched her beautiful green pigtailed hair, and a crown rested on her head.

The the girl playing with the strange dolls turned to look at me, and she whispered, "Your the next Alice." Then she sang a song:

_Follow the path through the forest_

_And drink tea under a blue rosebush_

_They received a royal invitation_

_The Ace of Hearts! _

_The fourth Alice were a pair of twins _

_Who curiously entered the Wonderland_

_They met up with countless open doors_

_Even though they had only recently arrived_

_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother_

_The two almost became the perfect Alice but..._

_The can't wake up from this nightmare_

_So they'll stay in wonderland forever!"_

The next morning, we woke up and prepared the Queens breakfast; yummy brioche with a leek soup and orange juice. We brought the queen her food, and we were shocked to see her at first. She was probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen!

She had bedazzling green hair and a crown slept on her head. Her dress was elegant and ribbony and perfect! Len and I bowed at her presence, but when she looked at us, she seemed to scream on the inside. She was a terrified person on the inside probably who suffered from paranoia.

But I noticed that her eyes weren't normal, and Len seemed to notice as well. They were bloodshot and red. Her skin was also weird, a thing I never noticed at first. It was crawling with black marks that seemed to scrape at her skin.

I grabbed Lens arm and pulled him out of her court room, and then I heard her scream in a loud commanding voice, "Guards! Bring those servants back here!" Len and I needed to escape that castle, and fast!

Left then right then left again then right again I swerved, constantly changing directions until I found the entrance of the castle. Len and I darted, running back into the town and into the forest.

We tried running back towards the door we entered, but it was missing from its spot, along with the other door. Soon enough the guards found us crying in the forest, clinging to each other and we were dragged back to the castle to work for the scary queen. Forever.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Somewhere faraway was a dream watching all the Alices mistakes as they failed miserably to move through wonderland. The little dream just sat and played with its new dolls, a girl with a ribbon in her hair and a boy wearing a ponytail. He needs a new Alice now or else no one will dream of him. He just sat and pondered.

...

Will you be the next Alice?


End file.
